


Phone [Modern AU]

by Tired_Baka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But kind of actually is, But not yours, Caught in the Rain, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Its not a date guys, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being Levi, M/M, Professor Erwin Smith, Sasha is a good friend, Sasha is your roomate, Short Story, Some of the tagged characters are only mentioned, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Baka/pseuds/Tired_Baka
Summary: It's just your luck that you lost your phone, but what happens when a handsome stranger wants to return it?-Readers gender is ambiguous-





	1. Lost and Found

“Hey, Sash, have you seen my phone?” You ask begrudgingly, preferring to not involve your roommate in your misfortune. Her head pops up from where she lay on the sofa, magazine in hand.

“No, why?” Damnit, you were hoping she was just pranking you and hid it as a joke, but she’s not able to keep a straight face when that happens, but she is genuinely asking.

“I can’t find it…”

“Oh, okay, I’ll try calling it.” Sasha says, rolling her magazine up and pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“No point, it’s always on silent, we wouldn’t hear it even if it was here.”

“Where do you think it is?”

“If I knew that, I wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“No, no, like, where did you last remember having it? Is it definitely in the flat?” You think about it for a moment. You don’t actually remember ever having it when you got home from work, which was only a little while ago.

“Ugh, the subway. That’s the last time I remember holding it.” Your hands find your face as you groan, that was this morning! It could be anywhere now, you’ve definitely lost it for good, dammit it was pretty new too. Sasha must sense your frustration because she jumps over the back of the sofa and attempts to comfort you, stroking your back with the rolled up magazine.

“Okay, um, shit. Maybe someone found it and handed it into lost and found?”

“You know the chances of that is almost none, people aren’t going to pass up a free new phone.”

“Hey, have a little faith. You never know! Besides, you can always share mine with me for a bit, I don’t mind-” At that, her back pocket starts ringing. “Oh, my phones ringing?”

“Don’t rub it in.” She rolls her eyes and checks the caller ID, confusion evident on her face.

“It’s you.”

“What?”

“Your phone is ringing me?”

“Answer it then!” She almost drops her phone in her rush to press the green button on screen. She quickly puts it on loud speaker as a voice rings through.

“Hello?” A man's voice. We make eye contact as we silently decide how to respond. Sasha speaks first.

“Hello, this isn’t your phone.” She’s obviously wary of the stranger, we don’t know what he wants after all, though I wish she was a bit kinder, he has got my phone.

“Ah, yes, I found it on the subway. I was hoping to find the owner.” A decent human being! You really did lose it on the subway, must’ve fell out of your pocket as you stood, not the first time, but normally you notice.

“How’d you get into it? You a hacker or something?”

“Not at all, there wasn’t a passcode. I just went-” He’s interrupted by a loud slap from our end, her rolled up magazine made hard contact with the backside of my head.

“You don’t have a passcode? Are you an idiot?”

“Ow! It’s too much effort to enter a pin every time I check anything!” You defend, cowering away and rubbing the sore spot.

“Oh, is the owner there with you?” The stranger pipes in. You take the phone from Sasha’s hand and take it off speaker, bringing it to your ear. She’s had enough involvement in this.

“Ah- Yes, hello, I’m the owner.”

“Wonderful, hello. I’m glad I could reach you. I just called the most recent contact and hoped they were a friend.” He explains.

“Yeah, that’s my roommate.”

“I see, I’m glad my plan worked out. I’d like to return your phone to you, are you able to come meet me? Or perhaps I could come to you. Oh, I could just mail it to you if you’d prefer, or drop it off somewhere.” Sasha has her ear pressed against your hand at this point, desperate to find out what’s happening. You push her away by her face whilst the man rambles.

“I can come meet you, you’re doing me a favour returning it after all.” Your eyes jump to the clock on the wall, it’s only 4pm, you’ve got plenty of time.

“Great, I’m just about finished with work.” You talk a bit more, simply setting a meeting time and place, and say your goodbyes. You drop Sasha’s phone onto her lap as you pass her to grab your jacket.

“You’re going alone?” She asks, worried.

“Yeah, we’re meeting in a busy public place and it’s still daylight, don’t worry.” It takes a bit more convincing to calm her down, and promises of texting her as soon as you get her phone back, and to bring food home, but you’re off.

The journey doesn’t take long, you took the Rose line to get to the Trost district, then you only have a short walk to the market, where you agreed to meet, by the trees. You keep glancing at your watch as you approach the strip of grass that homes the trees. Only now you’re here do you realise you don’t know what the man looks like, or even his name. You can only hope he finds you as you wait, unsure of what to do with yourself, no phone to distract you.

“Excuse me-?” A deep voice comes from beside you, making you jump slightly as you turn to find a tall attractive man, your sudden movement seems to startle him too. The man wears a dark navy suit, a white shirt peeking out from underneath, top button undone and no tie. Everything is tight against his large, muscular frame. His hair is blonde, but with brown peeking out from his undercut. Thick eyebrows top gorgeous blue eyes, that stare into yours.  
“Sorry, but did we talk on the phone?” You can only stare for a moment, cheeks reddening slightly. This is who you were talking to on the phone? This greek god of a man? Wait, you didn’t clarify yet, maybe he’s meeting someone else.

“Um, about the lost phone?” You ask, hopeful. He smiles and you scream internally at the beautiful sight.

“Ah, good, it is you. I realised I didn’t know what you look like until I was already here.” He rubs at the back of his neck. “I only thought to approach you because you’re the person standing alone that doesn’t have their phone in their hands.” You laugh with him. “Oh, right.” You watch his hand as he reaches into his front pocket and retrieves your phone, before he holds it out for you to take. You fingers make brief contact as you take it, still warm in your hands.

“Thank you, so much, you have no idea how much it means to me that you returned it.”

“Don’t worry about it, just doing the right thing. I was going to hand it to lost and found, but I was running a bit late.”

“You don’t have to explain anything, I’m just so thankful to have it back. I was kind of freaking out about it all.”

“I can imagine, sorry it took so long to get it back to you.”

“Don’t apologise, the fact I got it back at all is enough for me, besides, it hasn’t even been that long.” How could you ever make it up to him? “Would you like to go grab a coffee?” His eyebrows raise a tad, yours soon follow. You didn’t realise what you had said and immediately begin to sweat, hands flail around as you try to explain. “Ah- Sorry, you just finished work, and you don’t know me, I wanted to say thanks, but uh, oh dear, now i'm rambling.” A large hand carefully rest on yours, stopping it’s erratic movements, along with your train of thought. Your eyes meet his kind ones.

“Coffee sounds good.” He smiles and you can’t help but reciprocate it.

“Okay.”


	2. Not a date

The coffee shop was peaceful, not too busy but not too silent that it’s uncomfortable, Erwin, as you now learnt his name, chose it, seemingly a regular given the welcome he received from the short barista. You were glad you had exchanged names on the way here, learning it from the barista would be a bit embarrassing. You promptly ordered your drinks, and you paid, though he argued against it, only accepting defeat when you reminded him that this is as thanks.

You’re sat at a table by the back, by a large window. You stare, distracted, by the beautiful sight in front of you, not the wondrous gardens on the other side of the glass though, no, the man in front of you. Erwin had removed his blazer upon entering the cafe, as you did with your jacket, but now, he begins rolling his shirt sleeves up, carefully fixing them around his elbow. He had been hot before, but now you think he was actually trying to kill you with his looks. Thinking of him killing you, you still hadn’t text Sasha, she must be worried. Pulling out your phone, you feel both relieved you have something to distract you from Erwin's arms, but also sad you can’t just stare at him forever. You type out a quick message.

'All good, got my phone back, not dead.' 

It only takes a second to receive a response, she must’ve been waiting. You feel a bit guilty for leaving her waiting, but mostly feel bad for yourself for the earful you’ll get when you return.

'Good! Are you on your way home? How do you explain that you’re getting coffee with the handsome stranger without making her worry?'

'Actually, I’m buying a coffee for him as thanks for returning it. I won’t be late, and I’ll let you know when I’m on my way back :)' You hope that’s good enough as you put your phone down on the table. Erwin has his bare elbows resting on the table, hands joined in front of him.

“Have you let your roommate know you got your phone back? I imagine she’s probably worried.” Is he a mind reader?

“I just text her, let her know what’s going on.”

“I’m not disrupting any plans am I?”

“Not at all, I’m the one who asked you here after all.” You laugh lightly. “You sure you’re okay doing this? Didn’t you like just finish work? No one waiting at home for you? A wife? Girlfriend?” Your thoughts escape your mouth before you can stop them again and you inwardly cringe at yourself. He just smiles and shakes his head.

“No, nothing like that.” He smirks and I blush slightly.

“Mm, good.” I say without realising, gotta stop doing that. “Good, that I’m not keeping you from anything.” You correct. You’re thankful that he doesn’t dwell on the comment.

“I did just finish work but coffee is just what I needed after today.” He chuckles slightly to himself.

“Busy day?” You don’t actually know what he does, he could be a model, or an actor with those looks, he could even be a singer with how beautiful his deep voice is.

“Something like that, exam season is approaching so everything’s a bit chaotic. Ah- I’m a Professor at Utgard University.” Just when you thought you couldn’t become more attracted to him- He’s intelligent.

“No way, what do you teach?” You lean forward, resting your chin in your palm.

“History and a bit of English.”

“I always loved those subjects when I was in school.” You smile, History Professor just suited him so much. 

At that moment, one of the barista’s approach, his beard just as shaggy as his hair, tray in hand carrying our drinks. The tall male gently places the drinks in front of us.

“Thank you, Mike.” Erwin smiles, taking his drink. Mike just nods with a smile and leaves, you stumble out a thanks before he’s gone. 

“You a regular, then?” You question, wanting to know more about the man in front of you.

“Mm, I’m friends with the owner, that’s the man that greeted us, Levi’s his name. And Mike and I go a ways back. Levi has a strict professional rule of no friend talk whilst they have customers though.” He explains, you nod in response. “Well, you know where me, and two of my friends work. What about you?”

“Oh, it’s nothing exciting, I just work in a store.” You anxiously rub the back of your neck. It’s not really what you want to do, just something to pay the bills.

“Did you have work today?”

“Yeah, morning shift, I actually lost my phone on the way home, I was with a colleague so I had no idea it had fell out of my pocket.” You laugh. “I’m still just so relieved I got it back, I thought for sure someone would’ve found it and kept or sold it.”

“Then I’m extra glad I found it.” God his smile is breathtaking. “Oh, I feel like I should tell you, in case you were worried, but I didn’t go through anything, clicking onto your messages and calling your friend is the most I did.” He admits, hands waving slightly in front of him as if waving away my concerns.

“Oh, thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Just doing what felt right.” There’s a moment of comfortable silence as we both take a sip of our drinks. “Your lock screen, I saw it in passing of course, is that your boyfriend?” Your mind goes to what it’s set to, remembering it’s a goofy picture you took of Jean looking miserable, a horse beside him. It was something you took when you went on a nature walk type thing with some friends, Eren couldn’t make it so you sent it to him. Your friends used it as a meme format for a while, like ‘what you order vs what arrives’ and so on. You can barely contain the stupid grin that makes it way onto your face at the memory.

“Ah- No, Jean’s just a friend of mine, the picture is a joke between us all.”

“Mm, good.” He looks down almost sheepishly, something you find very endearing and cute. “Good that you have these friends, your smile shows a lot of stories.” He drinks some more to hide his face, you copy him, using two hands in hopes of hiding your red cheeks.

You two keep talking, exchanging little stories here and there, you find yourself laughing and smiling a lot throughout it all, as does he. You both finished your drinks, but you both seem reluctant to end the conversation. Erwin offers to get a second drink and you gladly accept the idea, not so much the offer, saying that means you’d still owe him for the phone.

“Spending this time with me is more than enough, I assure you.” He smiles, leaving to order the new drinks. You’re left smiling to yourself and your cheeks warm. Now alone, you decide to check your phone properly. You have quite a few notifications from throughout the day, but mostly texts from Sasha. You completely forgot to check your phone this entire time. You skim through the messages, most just asking if you’re okay, how’s it all going, etc. You let her know everything’s good, and that you’re staying for a second drink. You get a response in seconds again.

'I’m glad you’re having fun, although I was a bit worried :’) So, what’s he like? It’s not like you to go on random dates.'

Date? This isn’t what this is, it it? We only met today, we’re just chatting. She only sees it that way because she’s immature.

'It’s not a date, just coffee. He’s nice.'

'Nice? That’s all you’re giving me? What’s he look like! Give me the deets!!'

You can only roll your eyes and suppress a chuckle.

'What, so you and Connie can find and stalk him online later?'

'I would never!! I don’t even know his name! I appreciate the belief in our skills though uwu'

'It’s not a bad idea though', she adds. You spot Erwin returning, so you put your phone back down, much more interested in him that Sasha’s nagging. You go back to pleasant conversations with him.

A while later, the two workers approach with your drinks and say hi, you introduce yourself to both of them. Looking around, you notice it’s only the four of you left, must mean Levi’s no friend talk rule has been lifted. Mike sits on the table behind Erwin, who seems a bit tense, Levi rests against the one next to you, cloth flung over his shoulder.

“I hope you don’t mind us intruding, Levi wanted to know what was going on.” Mike smirks.

“Shut up, you were worse than me.”

“Ah, not at all, it’s nice to meet you both.” Upon seeing your smile and hearing the sincerity in your voice, his shoulder’s visibly relax. He returns to his previous position and drinks some of his coffee.

“So, you two dating?” Levi asks suddenly, causing Erwin to choke, spilling a bit of the drink. Blood rushes to your face, the heat probably matching your drink.

“Levi.” Erwin scolds. The shorter man just unenthusiastically leans forward, pulling the cloth from his shoulder and using it to wipe the spilt drink before returning to his previous drink. “It’s- Uh, not like that. We just decided to get some coffee.” You just nod.

“Oh? But we’ve never heard you talk about them, Erwin. You keeping friends from us?” Mike jokes.

“We’re not really friends.” You explain, receiving questionable gazes from two of the men, the third looks away embarrassed, and a little… rejected? “Ah- Well, what I mean is, we only just met.” This doesn’t seem to clear up anything for the men, they don’t seem to believe you, so you tell them the story of how and why you met, and how you’re treating him to coffee as thanks. Mike accepts it and just nods, not having anything to really say. Levi however...

“Tch, you met a strange man all alone and then asked him on a date? Pretty ballsy and dumb of you, even if it was just Erwin.”

“Levi!” Erwin scolds again. He then turns to you. “Sorry, he doesn’t have a filter between his brain and mouth.” You can relate to that, though your lack of filter just really results in your embarrassment.

“No, no, it’s okay.” You wave him off, then turn to Levi. “I know it was a bit dumb of me, but we did meet in a public place, and my friend knew exactly where I was going and what time, and she still knows where I am right now too.”

“But you’re not denying you asked him on a date?” He asks cheekily, slight smirk evident on his face. Both you are Erwin flush. Mike slides off the table and over to Levi.

“Alright, I think that’s enough of you, Boss. Come on, I’m sure you’ve got something to clean in the back.” He takes him by the shoulders and practically pushes him back to the counter, giving us a small apologetic smile before going behind it. There’s a moment of silence between us.

“Sorry about that, Levi likes to tease. He really does need to learn some manners, huh?” Erwin jokes.

“It’s okay, really, I think it’s natural for people to assume the situation is like that, Sasha’s the same.”

“I’m glad he didn’t upset you, but I’ll still have some words with him later.” He chuckles, and just like that, you return to peaceful conversation, as if nothing ever happened.


	3. Caught in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite short, but cute.

Coffee lasted longer than you both originally planned, but it just felt right. However, all good things have to come to an end. You’ve left the now closed coffee shop, you had been talking for hours, even got some food with your third drink. Sasha will definitely complain about you missing dinner later. You both need to take to subway home, so you walk together. It’s a bit chilly outside and after looking at the grey clouds forming in the sky, you wonder if it’s going to rain later.

Later is apparently now. There's a few drops if rain and you don't really take notice, a little rain wasn’t enough to break your interest in Erwin’s story. That is, until the rain suddenly downpours, surprising you both. Erwin's hand gently grasps yours as he jogs with you in tow, only stopping to tug you into a phone booth, squeezing you both in.

It’s a tight fit, bodies pressed firmly against the others. His broad form takes up a lot of the space and his height means you’re face to face with his chest. You look up to see his face, to find his eyes already waiting to meet yours. The only sound is both your heavy breaths and the rain outside. A smile slowly creeps onto your face, drawing his attention to your mouth. You laugh, forehead lightly brushing against his chest. He laughs deeply from above, but you can hear it in his chest from this distance. You both just stand there, wet laughing fools in a phone booth to shelter from the rain.

“Today's really not your lucky day, huh?” He asks once the laughter dies down. You look into his eyes.

“I don’t know, I don’t think it’s that bad.” He can only smile in response. 

“Mike’s probably leaving work now, fancy a lift? It doesn’t look like it’s going to die down anytime soon and I wouldn’t say you’re very well equipped.” He asks referring to your clothes, you didn’t have your phone to check the weather before heading out, your jacket is your best defence against the weather but it’s only flimsy and definitely not waterproof.

“I think that might be a good idea, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” He pulls his phone out of his pants pocket, with a struggle due to the lack of room to move in. You stare out the glass as he talks on the phone, the faint sound of Mike laughing over the phone makes you smile. “You okay to text Mike your address so he can get it ready for dropping you off?”

“Oh, sure.” You hear him finish their conversation as you pull your phone out too, trying to ignore how close your hands are to a certain personal area of Erwin's. He reads out Mike’s number for you to add, then send your address to him. You also text Sasha to let her know what’s going on. Erwin chuckles to himself, you just tilt your head at him with a smirk.

“Perhaps we should exchange numbers too? Levi will never let me hear the end of it if Mike’s the only one with your number at the end of this.” You notice the faint blush on his cheeks as he asks.

“It’ll be my pleasure to save you from his sarcastic comments.” You smile, both knowing that’s not the main reason he wanted it. You finish exchanging numbers and wait for Mike, who luckily didn’t take long, a dark green car pulling up at the curb. Erwin steps out of the booth first, despite you being closest to the door and proceeds to shelter you with his blazer and waits for you to get into the back of the car before running around and joining you from the other side. Mike makes a quiet remark about him being a gentleman.

There isn’t much conversation in the car, all content with with watching the rain and listening to soft music flowing from the radio. Streets quickly become more familiar as you approach your home, you can’t help but wish the night could continue, but you rationalise with yourself that you’ve already spent multiple hours with someone who was a stranger up until that time started. The car slows as your apartment comes into view, stopping just across the road. Before you can open the car door, Erwin jumps out his side and runs round to yours to open it for you. You quickly exchange goodbyes with Mike and step out to Erwin's side. His blazer is off and held above your heads, his white shirt is wet and you can see some muscle definition through it. 

Staying close to his body, you run across the street and he escorts you up the front stairs of your building. You turn to face him at the door. 

“Thank you, Erwin. Really. For everything.”

“Thank you for keeping me company this evening, I truly enjoyed our time.” In one quick movement, he twirls the blazer around and places it on your head, sheltering you completely but leaving himself to get soaked. His hand carefully grabs yours as he bows his head down and brings it towards him, placing a gentle kiss on your knuckles. “I’ll see you.” Your face is too flushed to form a response as he runs back to the car, waving back to you with a smile before climbing into the passenger seat. Your brain stops short circuiting enough for you to wave as he drives off. After watching them leave you turn around and fumble your keys out of your pocket and into the lock, stepping into the hall. The blazer drops to your shoulders as you shake your head, trying to clear your hair of droplets. You take a moment to just smile to yourself before climbing the stairs to your flat.

Sasha is immediately on you as you step into your shared home. A large fluffy towel is wrapped around you as she starts drying your hair, talking the whole while about wanting to hear all about it. Luckily, she lets you go change first. Once your wet clothes are off and warm pyjamas has replaced them, you can’t help but flop onto your bed, towel still on your head. Your eyes travel to where you put the blazer to dry. Grabbing your phone, you roll over and compose a text.

'What about your blazer?' Your phone beeps back immediately, perhaps he was waiting for your text.

'You can return it next time.' You like the promise of a next time.

'I look forward to it :)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the ending, or I could continue it with more Erwin fluff... Let me know it you'd want that :D


End file.
